Cuestion de amor
by Serenitymoon03
Summary: Q pasaria si Zero y Yuuki se encontrasen despues de 10 anos, despues de acabar su relacion un tanto mal. U/A espero les guste
1. Reencuentros

_***Todos los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son cracion de Hino, de su obra Vampire Knight***_

_**CAP #1 REENCUENTRO**_

Hoy hace 10 años que no se nada de ella, después de salir de la Academia Cross los problemas entre ambos comenzaron a crecer y nuestra relación no termino muy bien que digamos, cosa de malos entendidos y asi.

A mí me hubiera gustado terminar de otra manera mejor nunca terminar pero ya nada se podía hacer

-Buenos días Sr. Kiryuu, ya lo esperan en la sala de juntas, sígame por favor

Una rubia me saluda como la mayoría de las mujeres, con una sonrisa coqueta, pero poca atención es la que le pongo, solo sigo mi camino hacia lo que será un nuevo trabajo, llegamos a la sala donde será mi presentación, parece que los directores de los diferentes departamentos de la empresa ya están aquí, algunas personas me han comentado que la mujer con la que trabajare hombro con hombro y más de 8 horas diarias es una diosa de la belleza, pero que lo que tiene de bella lo tiene de soberbia, ya veremos cómo nos va

-Bienvenido Sr. Kiryuu, este es el personal con el que más trabajara, su compañera de producción aun no llega, aviso que esta atorada en medio del trafico, pero ya abra tiempo para que se conozcan, mientras este es el grupo del corporativo I.M Copany.

Señores el es nuevo gerente de producción…

La junta transcurrió entre presentaciones y nuevos proyectos que la empresa tenía ya casi asegurados y la susodicha que se supone trabajara conmigo no ha llegado. La junto concluyo y dentro dl salón solo quedábamos el dueño y yo

De pronto sin avisar siquiera la puerta se abre dando paso a una persona un tanto agitada que lleva carpetas en una mano y en la otra un maletín

-Buenos días, disculpen la tardana el trafico aquí afuera es terrible y yo…

Quede petrificado, después de 10 años ella estaba más hermosa de lo que la recordaba, llevaba un traje negro sastre de falda que le daba arriba de la rodilla y una blusa azul celeste, esos ojos, esos ojos que me mortificaban cada noche tratando de olvidarlos, pero lo que me llamo más la atención fue esa figura que tenia, ciertamente ya no era la de una nina de 15 anos, ahora su presencia imponía, no simplemente por su belleza si no por toda ella, ese aire de seguridad y aplomo resaltaban a simple vista, ahora comprendo el porqué dicen de su soberbia

Buenos días Señorita Cross, la junta acaba de terminar así que la presentación será personal.

Zero Kiryuu ella es la señorita Yuuki Cross, Srita. Cross él será su nuevo compañero de trabajo, junto con el van a administrar las producciones que llevemos a cabo, pero bueno ya tendrán tiempo de platicar, por hoy hay que seguir con el trabajo así que los dejo para que se familiaricen con esto, con permiso.

El dueño salió de la sala de juntas dejándonos solos

-Tu ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- me hablo un poco sorprendida con un aire de molestia

-creo que lo mismo que tu, vengo a trabajar- le dije de la misma manera en que ella me había hablado, no esperaba ese recibimiento

-A pues que tengas suerte, ahora mismo te necesito en mi oficina, hay muchas cosas que tratar y de por si ya estoy atrasada así que cuando llegues anúnciate con la secretaria y empecemos a trabajar

Dijo esto saliendo de la sala de juntas apresurada _ya tendremos tiempo de hablar _pensé para mí al tiempo que me dirigía a la que sería mi oficina y por lo que veo esta justo al lado de la de ella, es obvio trabajando de lo mismo ¿Qué se podría esperar?, entre a mi lugar para poner en orden las pocas cosas que llevaba conmigo.

MIENTRAS AL OTRO LADO

_¿Cómo puede ser que este aquí? No puede ser tanta mi mala suerte, después de tantos años tratando de olvidarlo…encontré alguien que puede quererme, amo mi trabajo… buenos amigos… y ahora que al fin estoy olvidándolo después de 10 años, aparece de la nada y por si no fuera poco trabajare con el todo el día ¡no puede ser!…_

_¡Grandioso! ¿Ahora quien será?_

-¡Bueno!

- mmm creo que mi princesa amaneció de mal humor hoy, esperaba tu llamada para que me dijeras como la pasaste anoche pero creo que no hable en muy buen momento ¿verdad?

-Kaname, amor, disculpa pero empecé mal el día, y no es que hablaras en mal momento, lo que pasa es que llegue tarde al trabajo y la presentación de mi nuevo campanero, ya sabes esas cosas, me atrase con esto

-bueno, te hablaba para comer, pero creo no se podrá

-Tienes razón y yo que quiero verte, pero tendrá que ser hasta en la noche, me quedare a trabajar hasta tarde, ¿pasas por mi?

-Creo que no, por eso quería comer contigo, en la noche hay una junta de negocios y te quería hablar de un viaje que tengo que realizar a Estados Unidos, es bastante forzosa mi presencia alla y… no se cuando regrese

-Pe… pero ¿viaje? Y ¿no sabes cuándo regresas?, bueno… em… me toma por sorpresa pero esta bien, hablamos pues más tarde, si me desocupo un rato te llamo, ¿sí?

-está bien, estaré esperando.

_¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Un viaje! Y lejos, no cabe duda que este no es mi día, veamos qué otra cosa me pasa para terminar de arruinarlo_

*_bueno hasta aquí por hoy, si les gusta dejes reviews tomatazos y buenos comentario o lo que quieran serán bien recibidos._

_Esto es de lo poco que escribo, la verdad no tengo mucho en esto, así que ténganme paciencia y prometo mejorar. _

_¡Hasta la próxima!*_

-


	2. una comida

_**Cap #2 una comida**_

_**Yuuki**_

_¿Un viaje? Bueno, creo que debo despejarme de eso por un rato y ponerme a trabajar, pero admito que estar al lado de Zero después de tanto tiempo, no sé que voy a hacer._

-¿he? ¿Tu que haces aquí? Te dije que te anunciaras

-Lo hice, pero en vista de que no contestas a tu secretaria, decidí entrar- dijo el peli plateado acercándose al escritorio de Yuuki.

-hum- bufo la otra- está bien, necesito que veas algo y me des unas ideas para este proyecto, tenemos menos de un mes para entregarlo y ya estamos atrasados.

-¿estamos? Discúlpame pero yo acabo de llegar a trabajar aquí, así que la atrasada eres tú, como siempre, eso en ti nunca cambiara

-bueno bueno, no estamos aquí para discutir mi atraso o no, quiero que veas esto y me digas que ideas tienes- dijo mientras le mostraba unos documentos.

_Las horas pasaban entre ideas buenas y malas, discusiones y más malas ideas, nos dimos cuenta de que era tarde debido a que mi secretaria nos interrumpió para preguntarme si ya podía ir a comer_

-Srita. Cross, disculpe que la interrumpa, pero ¿puedo salir a comer?, es un poco tarde

- ¿Qué hora es?, la verdad es que yo también tengo hambre

-Ya pasan de las 4:30, ¿saldrá a comer?

_-¡_Rima! Deberías haberme avisado, has de estar muriendo de hambre, si tu sales a comer antes de las dos.

Pero bueno espera un momento- dije esta vez dirigiéndome a Zero- ¿saldrás a comer?

Yo pediré algo para comer aquí, quiero adelantar esto lo más posible

-No me quedare aquí, ordena lo que quieras, me da igual

Rima nos seguía esperando

-Rima, puedes irte a comer, nosotros pediremos algo, es más si gustas irte a descansar ya hazlo, te lo mereces después de esperarme tanto tiempo a que te diera salida-

-Srita Cross, está segura, puedo salir y regresar si gusta no hay problema por mi

- No, te estoy dando la orden de que vayas a descansar ya, así que tómala, después de todo seguiré trabajando aquí hasta tarde

-Esta bien, muchas gracias y que tengan provecho- dijo esto cerrando la puerta

-Y bien ¿Qué gustas comer?- le pregunto al mal encarado que se encontraba frente a mi escritorio

-Ya te dije que lo que quieras, a mi me da igual

-¡Hash! Sigues siendo el mismo antipático, gruñón de hace años

- Y tú la olvidadiza, impuntual de siempre, así que estamos a mano

-¡cállate que estoy ordenando!

_Pedí comida italiana, dese hace unos meses para acá se ha vuelto mi comida favorita, espero le guste y si no pues que se vaya a comer a otro lado._

_Pasada media hora, la comida llego_

-¿comida… italiana? ¿Desde cuando te gusta esto?- me pregunto un extrañado Zero

-desde hace mucho, y si no te gusta no hay problema, no comas.

-yo nunca he dicho que no me guste, solo me pareció extraño y ya.

_Recogimos un poco de los que estaba sobre el escritorio y para poder hacer el ambiente un poco menos estresante encendí el estéreo, la música me relaja mucho y la canción que comenzaba a sonar era realmente linda._

_Si tú supieras,  
Que tu recuerdo me acaricia como el viento,  
Que el corazón se me ha quedado sin palabras,  
Para decirte que es tan grande lo que siento._

_Sin darme cuenta mientras me servía comencé a cantar esa canción pero la vista insistente de alguien me saco de mi concentración_

_-_¿Qué nunca has visto a nadie cantar o que?

_Si tú supieras  
Cómo te ansía cada espacio de mi cuerpo,  
Como palpitan tus recuerdos en el alma,  
Cuando se queda tu presencia aquí en mi pecho._

-Uy , que carácter, y si he visto cantar a muchas personas, así que déjame decirte que no eres la gran maravilla.

_Ven, entrégame tu amor,  
Para calmar este dolor de no tenerte,  
Para borrar con tus caricias mis lamentos,  
Para sembrar mil rosas nuevas en tu vientre._

-¿estás queriendo decir que canto mal? Ok si es así o comes afuera o te tapas los oídos, porque esa canción me gusta.

_Ven, entrégame tu amor,  
Que está mi vida en cada beso para darte,  
Y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento,  
Que no me basta el mundo entero para amarte._

_Y así como si nada se quedo callado, comenzamos a comer en completo silencio, solo la música nos acompañaba y con ella los truenos q anunciaban una tarde lluviosa y por demás fría, genial odio los truenos._

_Si tú supieras,  
Que es como un grito,  
Que se estrella en el silencio,  
Este vacío de tenerte solo en sueños,  
Mientras me clama el corazón por ser tu dueño._

_**Zero**_

_La comida esta deliciosa y esta tarde lluviosa es perfecta, recuerdo que cuando llovía de esta manera Yuuki se me escondía entre el pecho cuando tronaba muy fuerte, me pregunto si aun les tendrá miedo a los truenos_

_Si tú supieras,  
Cómo desangran en tus ojos mis anhelos,  
Cuando me miran sin saber que estoy muriendo,  
Por entregarte la pasión que llevo dentro._

_-_oye ¿aun le temes a los truenos?- le dije un poco divertido, mientras la miraba de reojo, ella levanto su vista

_Ven, entrégame tu amor  
Que sin medida estoy dispuesto a enamorarte,  
Borra por siempre de mi vida,  
Todas las lágrimas que habitan,  
En cada noche sin tus besos,  
En el rincón de mis lamentos._

-Para nada eso ya es cosa del pasado, ya no soy la niña de 15 a la que le daban miedo.

_Ven, entrégame tu amor,  
Que está mi vida en cada beso para darte,  
Y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento,  
Que no me basta todo el tiempo para amarte._

_De pronto se dejo sentir uno de esos truenos que hacen que las cosas casi tiemblen y como era de esperarse, Yuuki dio un pequeño salto, volteando inmediatamente al gran ventanal de la oficina, y para poner esto aun peor, estamos en un sexto piso._

_Si tú supieras..._

_-¿_no que ya no tienes miedo? Si así fuera no hubieras saltado

-yo no salte- me miro recriminatoriamente, después de eso la comida transcurrió en silencio, afuera la lluvia caía torrencialmente y los truenos no dejaban de escucharse y por supuesto Yuuki estaba tan nerviosa que cada cinco minutos se confundía con lo que hablaba o hacia, sumergidos en el trabajo nos nos dimos cuenta en qué momento nos dio la media noche casi hasta que ella miro su reloj

-¡¿Qué?! Las 11:45, dios, lo olvide por completo, ya no le llame- dijo casi en un susurro

-¿ha? ¿Ya no le hablaste a quien?-

- a nadie, olvídalo ¿sí? Y aparte ya es tarde así que mejor vámonos y mañana continuamos con esto-

Finalizo cerrando las carpetas en las que trabajábamos, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta, yo solo me coloque mi saco y salí tras de ella, poco tardamos en llegar al elevador, el camino fue silencioso hasta llegara a la recepción donde solo se encontraba el guardia de seguridad, un poco dormido, se sorprendió al escuchar los pasos

-Buenas noches Srita. Cross, yo creí que ya no había nadie- dijo abriendo la puerta que dirigía al estacionamiento.

- Pues ya ve lo que hace el trabajo, hasta luego-

Yo solo me despedí con una sonrisa del dicho guardia, aun no era del todo conocido. El silencio fue roto por las vociferaciones de mi castaña compañía.

-¡Diablos! Lo único que me faltaba! Si yo sabía que este día era malo, por demás malo- recargándose en la puerta de su coche.

_Me acerque para ver si podía ayudarla en algo_

-y bien ¿Qué le paso a las Srita Cross esta vez?- dije un poco divertido y ella solo señalo la llanta baja que tenia

-Ya veo ¿y qué piensas hacer? ¿Te quedaras aquí?

-por supuesto que no me quedare aquí, ahora mismo llamo un taxi-

-jajajajaja ¿taxi? – le pregunte divertido- a esta hora y después de la tormenta que acaba de caer, ¿crees que haya taxis disponibles?, jajaja si que eres ingenua

Su mirada no fue muy amable así que decidí hablar antes de que me mandara muy lejos y sin boleto de regreso

¿Te puedo llevar? Digo… solo si no te molesta-

-¿Estás seguro que quieres llevarme? Y lo más importante ¿puedo confiar en ti?- esta ultima pregunta me sorprendió un poco

-¿eso a que se debe?, claro que puedes confiar en mí, o ¿es que me acabas de conocer?, claro está que no, así que sígueme- nos dirigimos a mi auto, como adoro esa hermosura, mi convertible rojo ha estado conmigo en tantas aventuras.

Le abrí la puerta, me vio algo extrañada, y es que años atrás yo no hacia eso, así que no pregunte nada, subí yo y encendí el motor, salimos del estacionamiento y las calles estaban desiertas completamente, me concentre en el frente, la mayoría de los semáforos estaban en verde así que no tardaríamos en llegar, le pedí indicaciones para llegar a su destino y en poco menos de una hora estábamos fuera de su edificio.

-¿es aquí?- le pregunte, ella solo asintió tomando sus cosas y me miro fijamente, y aquí vamos de nuevo, esos ojos me volvían, vuelven y volverán loco siempre

-Gracias por traerme, la verdad no se que hubiera hecho yo sola.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- le dije al tiempo que tomaba su mano casi por reflejo- que descanses- me acerque a ella para poder despedirme como era debido, este sentimiento estaba siendo más fuerte que yo, ella solo me miraba sin reacción alguna, estaba cada vez más cerca y cuando por fin estuve a punto de besarla, ella volteo su cara.

-Zero… ¿por favor si? No quiero… - no la deje continuar sabia a que llegaría

- está bien, te entiendo, no hablaremos del tema, ni nada que se le parezca- dije apartándome de ella, baje del auto y me apresure a abrirle la puerta para que saliera, le extendí mi mano para ayudarla a bajar, y espere a que entrara a su edificio, ya desde adentro me hiso una señal de despedida y se dio la vuelta, acto seguido me introduje de nuevo en mi convertible, para tomar camino a mi departamento, que está bastante lejos de aquí, en mi camino solo podía pensar en ella y cómo demonios voy a hacer para recuperarla, si hace años no pude retenerla por ser un idiota, esta vez estoy dispuesto a reconquistarla, cuésteme lo que me cueste y está decidido


	3. Recuerdos

RECUERDOS

Zero Pov

Llegue a mi departamento y aunque es tarde no tengo sueno, la brisa era fresca mas no fría asi que tome una copa de vino y abri el ventanal de mi departamento, la noche era tranquila, y era iluminada por las luces de la ciudad, inevitablemente los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir mi cabeza…

**`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸ ¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´/ flash back /¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´ ****`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸**

Academia Croos

-Yuuki, Yuuki , Zero llego es hora de que se vayan al baile, la hija del director no puede darse el lujo de llegar tarde

-ya voy papa ya voy… pero como son impacientes todavía falta una hora para q comience el dichoso baile

-Pues si señorita, pero tu padre tiene razón no puedes darte el lujo de llegar tarde, es nuestro baile de graduación y aun faltan cosas en el salón, cosas que sin ti no podrían salir

-Ya vez Yuuki, no se como no puedes pensar un poco como Zero, tanto tiempo juntos y tu no le aprendes nada

- papa yo no tengo nada que aprenderle a Zero…

-shhhh shhh vámonos ya antes de que se haga tarde...

Yuuki te ves simplemente hermosa.

-Gracias caballero, pero ¿Por qué no dijo eso al frente de mi padre? ¿acaso le teme?

- no es que le tema, pero tener como suegro a la persona de la cual depende si entraras a la universidad o no es difícil…

**`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸ ¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´/ fin flasback /¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´ ****`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸**

Esa noche, ese baile fueron de lo mejor. Todo salio a la perfeccion y hasta lo q no planee fue maravilloso, no entiendo que fue lo que salio mal, si al menos me hubiera dejado explicarle…

Puse un poco de música y la canción… la canción tenia que ser justo esa en este justo momento

Despues de tanto tiempo que ha pasado  
te parecera mentira  
pero no me acostumbro  
parece como hubiera sido ayer  
ese primer dia que nos vimos desnudos.

**`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸ ****¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´/ flash back /¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´ ****`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸**

-Yuuki ¿estas segura de lo que quieres?- le pregunte rodenadola con mis brazos, el baile termino y nada pudo salir mejor

-Zero, te amo y siempre será asi, quiero compartir mi vida contigo

-Yuuki yo también te amo, eres lo mejor que tengo- la bese y no estaba seguro de lo que hacia, pero solo nos dejamos llevar por las emociones en ese momento, la recosté en la cama y poco a poco mis manos fueron buscando camino por debajo de su vestido, mientras ella al igual que yo temerosa pero a la vez segura de lo que hacia me fue despojando de mi camisa… después de eso todo fue como lo había imaginado, con la mujer que amaba y con la que queria compartir el resto de mi vida….

Y siempre pense  
la vida debe de continuar  
pero sin ti  
todo se quedo por la mitad.

**`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸ ¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´/ fin flash back /¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´ ****`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸**

Si tal vez era joven para pensar en eso, tenia 17, pero hoy a mis 27 aun sigo pensando lo mismo, después de ella nada fue igual, tantas mujeres han pasado por mi, pero ninguna como ella, ninguna llega siquiera a igualarla a la cuarta parte, aun recuerdo cada centímetro de su cuerpo como si acabara de pasar ese momento… ¿PORQUE TODO TUVO QUE TERMINAR ASI?

Ese día llegaba mi prima de Europa, tenia tanto que no la veía, y esa manana recordábamos todo lo que de pequeños hacíamos, pero como siempre era de esperarse en ella, todo perdía y perdió su equipaje en el aeropuerto…

A medio vivir  
a medio sentir  
y se me pasa la vida  
y no encuentro salida sin ti.

**`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸ ¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´/ flash back /¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´ ****`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸**

-¡Lucy!... ¿Cómo estas? ¿Por qué no esperaste que mi padre fuera por ti?

-¡ha primitoooo! Estoy bien muchas gracias, pero no quise molestar… aparte no queria hacerlos esperar, perdi mi equipaje y no saben cuanto tardaran en encontrarlo

-ay jaja como siempre, nunca sabes donde dejas las cosas, ¿y que piensas hacer si no lo recuperas?

- pues ¿Qué mas tonto? Comprarme ropa nueva….

Despues de tanto tiempo que ha pasado  
aun te espero como siempre  
en el mismo sitio  
aun asi logro sentir  
tu pecho presionado con el mio  
y tus latidos  
y cada vez  
se me hace mas dificil cada vez  
y es que sin ti  
todo se quedo por la mitad.

**`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸ ****¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´/fin flash back /¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´ ****`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸**

Pasamos toda la noche hablando de lo que había sido nuestras vidas, me contaba de su amigas, del último novio que tuvo que resulto ser un patán y yo, yo le conté de mi vida en esa maravillosa academia donde conocí al amor de mi vida, le hable tanto de ella q puedo asegurar q la reconoció en cuanto la vio en la puerta y eso de que mi madre muriera joven y ser solo dos varones en la casa no me fue de mucha ventaja cuando Yuuki apareció y era de esperarse que se enojara de esa manera, ver que una mujer completamente desconocida, vestida con solo una camisa abre la puerta de la casa de tu novio es para echar chispas, aun me duelen las bofetadas solo de recordarlas…

**`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸ ¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´/ flash back /¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´ ****`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸**

A medio vivir  
a medio sentir  
y se me pasa la vida  
y no encuentro salida sin ti.

-Yuuki te aseguro q esto no es lo que parece, ella es…

- ella es… no tienes que decirme quien es, me imagino con solo verla vestida de esa manera

- no Yuuki no pienses mal…

-no pienso mal, pienso lo que veo y esto está muy claro. ¿Sabes? venia a decirte que me aceptaron en la universidad de Nueva York, que no pensaba irme para quedarme contigo, pero después de esto no tengo nada que consultar contigo. Me largo y espero no verte nunca más en mi vida, ha y no te apures por tu universidad, no le diré nada a mi padre…

A medio vivir  
a medio sentir  
y se me pasa la vida  
y no encuentro salida sin ti.

**`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸ ¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´/fin flash back /¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´ `'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸**

Después de esa vez no supe mas de ella, lo único que sabía era que se iba a otro país en una semana dos a lo mucho, en ese tiempo no me respondía mensajes, llamadas, intente buscarla en su casa sin éxito, solo me alegaban que había salido con su padre a hacer los trámites necesarios para su gran viaje, y cuando al final pude contactar con ella, ya estaba al otro lado del mundo.

Llevamos mucho tiempo hablando  
y no te seguiré aburriendo mas  
con mi discurso  
solo te llamaba por saber  
si por si acaso tu también  
necesitabas  
no está de más  
hablar de vez en cuando  
no está de más.

**`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸ ¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´/ flash back /¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´ ****`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸**

**-**Yuuki espera por favor, no me cuelgues, déjame decirte lo que paso ese día

-Gracias por tomarte la molestia de llamar Zero, pero aquí es de mañana y tengo que irme. Mis clases están por comenzar así que adiós, no me vuelvas a llamar, por favor, has tu vida con tu amiguita y a mi déjame tranquila

-Yuuki….

Y es que sin ti  
respiro con un solo pulmon  
y es que sin ti  
todo se quedo por la mitad  
a medio vivir,  
a medio vivir.

**`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸ ¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´/fin flash back /¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´ `'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸**

Desde ese día trate de olvidarme de ella, siéndome una tarea imposible, cada cosa que hacia me recordaba a ella. Perdí completo contacto con Kaien Cross, mi padre me decía que me olvidara de esa niña tonta y mi prima no dejaba de sentirse culpable por lo pasado, pero la verdad no había sido culpa de ella, si no mía por no haberle hablado antes de ella, para Yuuki solo éramos mi padre, mi madre fallecida y yo, pero nunca le comente que en Europa vivía la única hija del hermano de mi madre, una prima lejana con la que hasta los 12 anos solía pasar los veranos.

Esos años los dedique, por completo al estudio, no faltaba la compañera lanzada que quisiera solo una aventura y yo por tonto, queriendo olvidar otros brazos me dejaba arrastrar, unas veces influenciado por mis amigos y otras por mi propia mente, pero nunca nadie como ella y cada dia me preguntaba como estaría, si me extrañaba, si estaba con otro tantas cosas….

Que si estuvo mal después de eso, pues según sus amigas si, bastante mal, me costó sacarle información a una de ellas, pero después de muchas suplicas lo logre

**`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸ ¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´/ flash back /¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´ ****`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸**

-Yuri, tu eres la única que me puede decir como esta Yuuki, ella tiene que saber que todo fue un malentendido

-Mira Zero, no sé si fue un malentendido como tú dices o no, yo nada mas te puedo decir que Yuuki ha sufrido mucho por tu culpa y no sabes cómo le ha costado no romperse ante el señor Cross, ella te quiere y eso lo sé mejor que nadie, pero será mejor que dejes que el tiempo cure las heridas y que las cosas sigan su camino solas, ella pronto se irá a Estados Unidos y tendrá tiempo de pensar las cosas, tal vez después ella sea la que te busque para aclarar el asunto.

-Yuri tú serás mi única salvación, cuando Yuuki esté lejos tú serás de las primeras personas a las que llamara, por favor no me vayas a negar su número, necesito hablar con ella.

-no te prometo nada, antes que nada es mi amiga y me ha dolido verla sufrir por tu culpa, así que tendré que pensar muy bien en lo que hago….

**`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸ ¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´/fin flash back /¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´ `'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸**

Y así fue, Yuri fue tan dura como una piedra para darme el numero, pero lo conseguí, en balde porque después de la primera y última llamada, Yuuki cambio su número y si lo volvía conseguir sabría que fue por Yuri que lo tenía y tampoco quería arruinarle la amistad, si de cierta manera ya le había arruinado la vida, quitarle a su mejor amiga no sería justo.

Paso el tiempo y no con el mis ganas de volver a verla y quien pensaría que seria hoy el día en que la volver a tener frente a mi tan bella como nunca la imagine, perfecta como ella sola…

Mire el reloj y estaban por dar las 4:30 de la mañana, seria hora de irme a descansar o no tendría ánimos para levantarme, aunque mi ánimo para seguir tiene cuerpo y nombre Yuuki Cross…

**`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸ ¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´/`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸ ¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´/`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸ ¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´/`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸ ****¸.·'´/¸.·'´/¸.·'´/`'·.¸`'·.¸`'·.¸ **

**Maru-senpai:**gracias por seguirme en este fic, por ser el primer review espero te haya gusto este capi

**JakiiKiryuu:**se que de algún lado te conozco pero ahorita no logro recordar de donde XD

Na no es verdad amiguis gracias por tus comentarios y tus buenas vibras, tus fics son muy buenos y espero seguir leyendo mas de ti

**TyraelMika:**igual muchas gracias por acompañarme en este proyecto, a mi tampoco me gusto el final de la serie por eso hago estos fics tan Zekis XD

**tsuki-airen****: **van a pasar muchas cosas en esto pero seguro la recupera…

**Veit: **te reconosco!! Eres de la VSecta, me encanta q aunque seas kanaki sigas este fic Zeki, eso me quiere decir que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo

_INFINITAS GRACIAS A TODAS Y PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA, PERO HAY CIERTAS COSAS Q DE PRONTO SE ATRAVIESAN E IMPIDEN QUE CONTINUE CON MIS PROYECTOS_

_HASTA LA PROXIMA Y ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ESTE CAPITULO._


	4. Amor de lejos

**_Amor de lejos…_**

Han pasado dos largos meses desde que Kaname se fue y lo extraño, si pero no como pensé que le iba a extrañar, su ausencia no me desconcierta como pensé que lo haría.

En parte eso se lo debo al trabajo, este proyecto me esta matando y junto con Zero, es un infierno trabajar a su lado, cada minuto me recuerda mas aquella vez y no quiero volver a caer, el me engaño y yo… el sonido de mi teléfono me hiso salir me mis pensamientos

_**-Bueno**_

_-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas Yuuki?_

_**-¡Kaname! Justo pensaba en ti ¿Cómo van tus negocios? ¿Regresaras pronto?**_

_- la verdad lo dudo Yuuki, los negocios no están saliendo como esperaba y pues tu sabes_

**- si si entiendo, Kaname tengo que colgar, hablamos luego....**

-Me quieres decir qué demonios haces aquí sin avisar?

- Calma, solo vengo a dejar la última idea para el proyecto, estoy seguro que con esto el cliente quedara más que satisfecho

- eso espero, a ver presta acá...La información parece la necesaria, en este momento voy a entregárla adjunta con lo que ya habíamos terminado, espero y sea del agrado del cliente, este proyecto si lo aceptan le traerá millones a al empresa

-Esa verdad, creo q seria bueno entregarlo juntos ¿vamos?

- Esta bien…

_**Dos semanas después…**_

_**-No puedo creer aun que el proyecto haya sido un éxito, Kaname en verdad me siento muy emocionada**_

_-Que bueno por ti Yuuki, me hace feliz saber que tu estas bien_

_**-Kaname, tengo que irme, acaban de llegar por mi para el baile de celebración, ¿lo recuerdas?**_

_-Si, lo recuerdo. Diviértete…_

Abri apresurada la puerta tomando por ultimo mi abrigo, y pasando frente a un espejo para verme por ultima vez antes de salir, debo decir que hoy es mi noche, llevaba un vestido negro sin tirantes, ajustado hasta la cintura y de ahí y una falda suelta hasta poco debajo de la rodilla.

-Llegas temprano-

-Siempre he sido puntual y lo sabes, la que me sorprende eres tu… que estes lista a la hora indicada nunca fue…

-Ya cállate y vámonos quiero llegar temprano

- está bien, vayamos entonces- llegamos hasta la puerta de su auto y me abrió la puerta, esto que estoy pensando está completamente fuera de lugar, pero es que se ve tan bien de traje _Yuuki contrólate, recuerda lo que paso aquella vez, el porqué te fuiste_

_-_Yuuki, no te lo había dicho, pero… te ves hermosa- porque se me tiene q acercar tanto, siento como me sonrojo, pero porque

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien-le dije bajando la mirada

-Yuuki se que no es momento para hablar de eso pero, necesito explicarte lo que paso aquella vez en mi casa

-Zero ya no tienes nada que explicar, eso ya es cosa del pasado y la verda no me interesa saber de eso- porque quiere hablar de eso hoy y en este momento

-Yuuki es que te fuiste sin dejarme decirte… ella… parecerá tonto pero es la verdad, lo juro por lo que algún día llegamos a tener, ella es hija de un hermano de mi madre, se llama Lucy es mi prima lejana, de hecho aun vive aquí

-¿tu prima? Y estaba cubierta con solo una camisa, !si como no!

- Es la verdad, veras ella es tan olvidadiza, perdió su equipaje en el aeropuerto esa vez y no tenia q ponerse así que le ofrecí una camisa mía para q se sintiera cómoda

No se porque… pero le creo, esa mirada no me miente, aun puedo recordar cuando trataba de mentirme, nunca le funcionaba- Bueno… pues, te creeré, pero yo creo que ya de…

-Llegamos Señorita, servida- bajo del auto para abrir mi puerta, habíamos llegado al evento que aunque dijeron que seria algo pequeño, esto parecía ir para largo, entramos y los directores de los departamentos estaban ahí, inmediatamente el dueño se dirigió a nosotros para felicitarnos, y decir q sin nosotros el proyecto jamás se hubiera concretado, felicitaciónes nos daban de todas partes... la verdad no me podía sentir mas feliz.

_Ves que aun te puedo tocar con un dedo de amor  
puedo hacerte temblar cuando escuchas mi voz  
no esta todo perdido si quema mi fuego en tu piel  
cuando digo tu nombre_

-Bailamos- escuche cerca de mi oído al momento que era arrastrada a la pista donde había poca gente, la canción era muy lenta y podía sentir la cercanía de el, sus ojos violetas se clavaron en los mios y no pude evitar sentirme atraída otra vez por el.

_Se que no todo acabo el amor sigue aqui  
esto no termino tu me miras asi como ayer  
tiene tanto poder lo que siento  
ves que lo nuestro es eterno  
Yo te puedo amar  
dejate llevar_

Me acerco mas a el y le rodee con mis manos su cuello, en ese momento me olvide de todo y me recargue en su pecho, se sentía tan bien, era como si regresara al pasado de un brinco.

_Ves que mi amor es tu amor  
que tu ausencia es dolor  
que es amargo el sabor si no estas, si te vas  
y no regresas nunca mas_

Sentí su respiración cerca de mi cuello y era una sencion q no me desagardaba, era calido y mientras el me tomaba con mas firmeza yo solo me dejaba llevar po ese momento

_Que aún te puedo llenar  
Con mi piel en tu piel de pasión  
Que aun se puede salvar la ilusión  
Para volver a respirar  
en tu corazón_

Seguiamo en ese transe, era como si estuviéramos solos y no existiera nada mas, me hiso girar para quedar el detrás mio cruzándome con sus brazos

-zero yo…

-shhh no hables- me dijo muy de cerca, me estremecí por ese acto y estoy segura que lo noto porque rio ligeramente, me volvió a dar la vuelta y hablo sobre mis labios.

_Ves que me acuerdo de cada detalle de ti  
Que es mi único sueño el hacerte feliz  
Que no importa lo que haya pasado  
No importa el dolor si hoy estás a mi lado_

-No rompas esto Yuuki, no ahora, Yuuki yo aun… aun te quiero y hare todo para reconquistarte- eso me helo la sangre. Como podía ser que me queria aun y que haría todo para reconquistarme???…

_Yo te puedo amar  
Dejate llevar_

Inmediatamente después de decirme eso pude sentir el rose de sus labios con los mios, no podía ser y yo estaba correspondiendo a ese beso, no pude pensar en nada mas que no fuera el y el hecho de que estábamos juntos.

_Ves que mi amor es tu amor  
Que tu ausencia es dolor  
Que es amargo el sabor si no estas, si te vas  
Y no regresas nunca mas_

Cuando eso finaliza solo pude esconder mi cara en su cuello, ¿que había sido eso?, se supone que yo tengo a Kaname... tengo que …

_Que aun te puedo llenar  
Con mi piel en tu piel de pasion  
Que aun se puede salvar la ilusion  
Para volver a respirar en tu corazon...en tu corazon._

-Zero… yo…ahorita regreso- me separe de el y fui corriendo al baño.

No puedo no puedo, me repetía a mi misma mientras me miraba en el espejo, toque mis labios que aun lo podían sentir… moje mi cara para dejar de pensar en eso, no podía seguir ahí, seguir asi, de alguna manera tengo q irme de aquí, porque de seguir no se que será de mi. El no puede vencerme, no puedo volver a caer con el y aunque ya se que todo fue un malentendido no puedo dejarme llevar por el momento, si eso es el momento es lo que me tiene asi.

Bien al fin sola, la ultima mujer que estaba aquí acaba de irse, prefiero estar sola

Seguia mirándome pensativa en el espejo cuando entro al baño

-Pero que demo...?

Sus labios otra vez sobre los mios, pero esta ves moviéndose con mas habilidad que hace unos momentos, este beso era diferente, iba cargado de una pasión reprimida como si por mucho estuviera esperándolo

-Zer… - trate de hablar pero me fue imposible, porque no simplemente me separo y ya?, pero no seguí dando batalla, porque en eso se había convertido el beso, en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo q no pensaba perder

Mientras le rodeo el cuello con mis manos, siento sus manos enroscarse alrededor de mi cintura y acercarme a su cuerpo hasta que nuestras caderas se rozan. Torpemente caminamos y nos recargamos sobre la primera pared que encontramos, escuchaba el sonido de nuestras respiraciones agitadas por la falta de aire. Quiero más…y a juzgar por el ímpetu que él tiene, parece que él esta de acuerdo conmigo. Con mis manos por sus hombros, saqué el molesto saco, dejándolo tirado en el piso. Nuevamente comenzamos a caminar y nos topamos con la puerta de un cubículo vacio, pude sentir de nuevo la fría pared chocando contra mi espalda y no pude evitar ahogar un gemido de placer cuando sentí como Zero me levantaba, invitándome a que le rodeara con ambas piernas. Y lo hice. Sentir sus manos grandes y frías sobre mis muslos es lo que me obliga a dejar de reprimir cualquier gemido rompi el beso y deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, esta vez el objeto de sus besos húmedos es mi cuello, mis manos hicieron camino hacia la nuca de el y poco a poco mis dedos se enredaron con su cabello platinado, podía sentir sus labios deslizándose hasta mi pecho y después sus manos en mi cara nuevamente, esta vez capturaron mi boca en un beso esta vez con mas pasión y más desesperación.

Pero fue en el momento en que su lengua se deslizo sobre la mía y hondo en mi boca, que me propuse ganar esta batalla. Mientras intentaba seguir dándole batalla con mis labios, mis manos bajaron hacia los primeros botones de su camisa y mientras los desabrochaba no perdía oportunidad para volver a sentir aquel pecho, que aunque esa primera vez pude sentir, esta vez era diferente, no en balde ha pasado tanto tiempo. No terminé de desabrocharlos todos al sentir como sus manos regresaban a mis muslos y los acariciaba frenéticamente. Suspiré entre jadeos y mientras sentía sus besos profundos y aquellas caricias enloquecedoras, no pude evitar el escuchar como la puerta se abría. Maldición…

-! Madre de Dios!

En el momento en que escuchamos la voz de la mujer que por la expresión de su rostro esta en shock, nos separamos. Aquella mujer nos veía completamente sonrojada de vergüenza ¿Y quién no?, no todos los día encuentras a alguien a punto de tener intimidad en un baño público. La mujer salió aparentado tal tranquilidad, pero creo q no interesa lo que suceda con ella.

Cuando la puerta se cerró nos vimos a los ojos con la respiración entrecortada, tome aire y pude sentir como bajaba lentamente mis piernas de su cadera, dejándome en el suelo y haciendo que la diferencia de estatura resaltara.

Trate de acomodarme el vestido y el cabello de forma rápida, pero debo decir que el cabello es lo que menos me importa en este momento

¿Qué me había pasado para perder la razón de esa manera?...cuando salí del cubículo me fije como Zero ya tenia su camisa abrochada y estaba por recoger su saco

-Zero yo…- pude sentir su mirada nuevamente y entendí el mensaje de callar, el salió y unos minutos después yo, por desgracia la mujer aun seguía ahí, camine con paso seguro para poder despedirme de algunas de las personas de la empresa y después dirigirme a la salida donde ya me esperaba Zero, recargado en su auto, al llegar a con el solo me abre la puerta ,subi y al hace lo mismo, el camino tan silencioso me fue bastante incomodo, pero no sabia como reaccionar después de ese encuentro y estoy segura q el tampoco

**_MIENTRAS AL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO_**

-Kaname y dime, ¿cuando piensas decirle a tu noviecita que no regresaras?

-mmmm muy pronto Sairen,eso tenlo por seguro, pero es que ella me quiere tanto, que me da pena ajena, decirle así nada mas "no regresare" y ya-

- ha vaya pero espero sea pronto… pero anda deja eso ahí y regresa ya a la cama…

**_DE MI PARTE: Hola a toda aquella q lea esto, bien ps espero les haya gustado este capi y... no se que mas decir..._**

**_estoy en blanco..._**

**_...._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_bueno la cancion "ves" del desaparecido grupo "Sin bandera"_**

**_en especial esa cancion como q para ese momento... ps mejor no pude encontrar_**

**_en fin pronto traere la continuacion de este n.n mientras tanto _**

**_ARRIBA EL ZEKI!!!_**


End file.
